creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon: Child of Earth Chapter 1
''A Beginning, '' Region: Scutum-Centauri Arm Sector: Resua In the darkness of space, lid by the near but faintest of stars a Leviathan Ta'lyn hovering over a battered vessel which they later learned was infested with Zon Ghouls. Its brownish skin layer that protected the living ship, it's teardrop-shape was covered in horizontal line patterns allover the ship and at the back are it's three tails at the back, they are closely related to the Tharon hive ships by their bio-structures. Inside the sleek bridge was a middle age Falpearian, fitted but despite her appearence she is really over her 70s due to her species' long lifespan with long fussy, pale green hair, pale purple skin and rare features of small winkles. Wearing a purple roped clothing and dark brown underneath, also three necklace's around her neck and a green glowing third eye located on her forehead. Sitting on the edge of a large table was a tall strong green, light green skin Kal-Dolra warrior with his arms crossed in front of his chest, red and brown garbs. A large maroon red bandanna tied over his head, two blue flame lining tattoos extending down from the left side of his face near his left eye to his shoulder. His katana sword was well crafted, even it's hilt which is strapped to his waist, it's hilt and the sheath was greyish black with a silver line swirling down from the Tsuba to the end of the hilt, also with two long red tassels tied around the tip of the hilt, the tusba was silver in a curved leaf-shape to the top-view and the sheath was made of silver, symbols similar to the Asian language on it meaning Tumoa Rahki or serpent's blade in human language. "Well, thank the creator that everyone wasn't hurt, especially most of all you did not need to release full strength against the Zon Ghouls, Kenahlri. We needed to get the captive prisoners out first." The Falpearian woman said to the Kal-Dolra. Grunted under his breath. "They would've been a waist of my time, none of them had a lot of spirit energy that matched mine." He said to her, and then soon heard a male voice from the communication system. "Nalrianta, when the loading is complete, captain Kimashuka would like you to come to the medic-bay as soon as you can." The woman wondered if anyone she and Kenahli know could be hurt or so. "I-Is anything the matter, Li'Haku has anyone been injured or something?" "Not really, but she request for your assistance, she says that she and the others have found a young female on the ship and may need you to examine her. Also Ta'lyn will await for further orders to initiate starthrust as soon as the captain or commander has given them." "Of course I'll be right there, Li'haku. Tell the captain I'm on my way." She said. Nalrianta then left Kenahlri to head straight to the medi-bay for what it is she's needed. The captain walked through the corridors to the medical quarters, she is an Anakadian, her physical appearance was Asian and in her mid-twenties by her youthful beauty. Her purple hair was short but let most of the forward fringes grow down to her chin, wears a green shirt and a brown coat to cover up her busts, the green shirt matches her eyes, leather pants, a belt strapped around her curved waist that holds a sword, boots that look a lot like combat-type. Walking down with her was her young mid-teenaged son who unlike his mother had dark orange hair with spikes let downwards, a lock of hair next to his left ear, has brown eyes, wearing a dark green shirt, grey pants and carrying a katana. Before they were a few feet away from their destination, Nalrianta spotted them and walked forward to them. "Shimuri, Rai, I'm both pleased and relieved that you are alright, I've received word that you have a child onboard from the ship." "Yeah, while me and Kenahlri went in with some help we found a young Anakadian on that ship, but what we believe she may somewhere not around these parts." The purple haired Anakadian explained to the elderly woman. They went into the room, they spotted the Vesspess, a green scaled serpant with small horns protruding from the back of his head and only has two arms and four long fingers, hardly wore anything but some necklace made up of bones rope and some stuff he may have scavenged. From what they can know about the unconscious girl was the clothing she had on was slightly different to theirs and appears to be nearly around the same age to Rai, a few inches shorter than he is. What else was her hair was long, beautiful white as snow that flowed down to her waist, naturally with it along with large pink streaks added. Rai studied her from head to toe; her skin was a creamy color and looked soft, she wore a grey skirt that reached above her knees, a white shirt and when he stopped to noticed her developing chest gently rise and fall through her breathing, well enough to noticed this. He couldn't take his eyes of her. "You know, she'll freak out if she finds you staring at her, possibly her chest." Rai reacted nervously when his mother was right beside him, his cheeks turned red. "Only because it's been awhile since I last saw anyone close to my age since we began traveling." He argued with her, she arched one eyebrow to give him a mocking look. "Oh? From what my eyes tell you were looking at her face, her boobs and her lovely pair of legs for someone around your age." Teasing her son and taking a notice of the redness on his cheeks. "But you gotta admit, she's a fine beauty for you to date-if she's still single and looking for a man in her life." Shimuri continued to tease him more. The Vesspass looked at the two then to Nalrianta when she was studying the clothing the girl was wearing and began taking blood samples from her. "So, anything from the girl? Her clothing looks like something I've seen back in some places in Sha'Dahl space." Said the Vesspess, stroking his scaly chin trying to pinpoint on where he had seen them. "She appears Anakadian, but her clothing are a little different than ours." Shimari stated, she turned to the elderly woman when she found something. "Anything?" Alrianta observed the holographic image of the girl's DNA and couldn't move her eyes from it. "I've checked the read outs and, the readouts show she is part Anakadian." She explained, the rest were confused. "'Part Anakadian'? Then what's the rest show?" The female captain asked her. "I'm not sure to be honest but Li'haku may know, he's just on his way to the bridge control room now, I'll ask Gahl if he can bring him in." She left immediately to fetch him; this left the serpentine alien acting strangely. "What's wrong, Galom?" The boy asked him. "she was a prisoner of the Zon Ghouls, my gut says we should be extremely cautious if she isn't some sleeper agent under their control." Then the next few seconds Nalrianta returned with a Sha'dahl called Li'haku, he had blue skin, four long arms with three fingers and having four tentacles for walking instead of legs. His head was bizarre with vertical mouth that opens side ways and three long crests growing out the back of his head along with four head-tails. He pulled out a device to scan the girl out of his pocket, not wanting to wake her up even if she is in a deep sleep, his eyes widened when he looked at the readings of her blood. "By the ascended beings of the empire, I never thought to have come this close to a species such as this." He said with his mouth still opened. "What is it, do you know or not?" Galom said in his annoyance. Sha'dahls have visited thousands of worlds for millions of years, mainly those they colonised and terraformed for species to settle after transplanting from their ancient home planet. "I believe this female not only has the Anakadian Gene within her but another species identical to others like the Latogan and Alydonian. She is a human." Almost the entire crew present were surprised, others had no idea what a Human is. Shimuri brought out the words she needed to bring out. "Wait a minute, a Human? I heard about them, but aren't they a level-0 Civilization? More to the fact how did they captured her in the first place?" "I am not sure, we have been observing her species planet long before their species evolved. How they actually captured such a individual from a pre-spacefaring civilization I have no understanding. The Sha'dahl said to him, suddenly they heard a sound from the girl, most of the crew reacted. "We should leave, humans have not made contact with non-human life forms so we'll leave you and your son to accompany her to prevent her from causing to fear." With just mere seconds the doors slide apart, Galom was thrown out of the room a few feet from touching the floor while Nalrianta and Li'haku walked out looking down on the moaning snake. "Oh sure, just because I said that I don't trust the girl I get thrown out by the captain's boot?" "Well you have been rude about thinking of sending the poor child somewhere if she was an agent of the Zon Ghouls, also I have found something that the captain would need to here about." Nalrianta commented, even Li'haku already knew what she was saying. The girl woke up revealing her sapphire eyes, she also found herself with a young woman with purple hair and a orange haired teen about closely to her age. "Where am I?" She said weakly. "We found you on the enemy ship." Shimuri answered her question, the girl turned to her. "Sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves; I'm Shimuri kimushuka and this is Rai, my son." She introduced herself and her son to her. "Hey." He gave her a small grin, the silver white headed blushed slightly at the first sight of him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirara Animagi as far as I can remember. Where am I?" She asked if one of them could answer her question, both had no idea how to break this to her. Rai then spoke out after he gulped. "Do you know where you were, Kirara?" "Yeah, Earth 'til I was kidnapped by those aliens." She brushed hear hand through her hair and her temples. "Then you know where you're from then." She felt relieved to hear it but soon turned grimaced before facing the poor young girl. "Listen, there's something you should know and I don't know how you'll tak it. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's pretty far from where we are now and sadly we have no idea where Earth is." The woman said not wanting the girl to be upset about it. "So I'm somewhere in space." She sat up on the bed, folded her arms and legs with her chin resting on the knees. Clutching them against her chest with her arms around them. "But, I don't remember much about my past, nor where Earth is either and I only know stories my grandmother told me, my brother and my sister since I was little." She was clearly upset until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, Shimuri felt bad for her with no home to return. This got the Anakadian felt disgusted for what those Parasites had done to take all that away from the child, lightly intrigued about the stories she was told and how Kirara reminded her of someone. "And what stories did your grandmother told you about?" She asked. "About her adventures across the galaxy and many, planets she seen and something called the Sha'dahl Empire or something, I was a little girl and keen to hear stories about them." Both the mother and son's eyes widened. How did the girl know about them, Li'haku said that Humans on their world had not made any contact with any civilizations outside their system, she needed to know how and why does the name Animagi sound so familiar to her. "I'm heading to the bridge where the rest of the crew are now. Rai, you take our lady guest to your room to sleep for the night if you don't mind?" Shimuri instructed her son before leaving the two alone. "What?" Rai went red; having a girl in the same bed is something he has never thought of, not knowing that Kirara was blushing to be with boy she never met. Soon afterwards, captain told the crew what they learned. "She knows of our existence? Even before she was taken from her people?" Nalrianta wondered and became interested at the same time of how the teenage girl knows nearly about them. Next to her was Gahl, a large plant creature known as Dryad with abnormal arms, strong vines for legs, a green underbelly with darkish green over, he has vine-like features all over his body and has single eye similar color to Kirara's eye color. The Dryad blinked in surprise, his race has heard about the humans since they are members of the empire. "If she knows about us, then it's possible that she knows that she is an incomplete Anakadian." Li'haku suggested in the control center. "What else is, that her memories have been tampered with by the pirates, possibly so they could sell her to the slavers seeing as she's from Taul'ra-or Earth as the Humans call it. Sadly from what me and Li'haku's theory it will take many months, possibly over a year for her memories to come back but she must have somehow manage to save a few of them." Nalrianta explained. "Yeah. Narlrianta, does the name 'Animagi' ring any bells to you?" Shimari asked the woman who looked at her in surprise. "Animagi? Yes, I know that name, it belong to Fugita." Then all her three eyes widened in surprise when remembering the woman's full name. "Now you come to mention it, the child named Kirara looks a lot similar to Fugita at her later teens many years ago. It could be possible she could be related to Kirara somehow." "It has been many years since I only last saw her, since I was only around Kirara's age. We need to ask her if she still remembers them when she feels better." The woman suggested, fortunately Li'haku mention she still remembers her family. Hopefully. Rai was still trying his best to hide the blush from the girl, she does look really pretty with her shining white hair, her large blue eyes and her chest would make her attractive to other single male Anakadians, including himself for starters. "Li'haku head back to the den and tell Ta'lyn to find the nearest world, see if he could find a suitable quarter to our new guest. Kirara may be with us for some time and will need some help to blend in with the galaxy." Shimura ordered the Sha'dahl as he returned to the den. The rest were then to return to their quarters for some sleep. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Walking through the hallways, Kirara looked in all direction alien ship, the techno-organic features throughout the inner halls looked majestic. Bug-like drones fly crawled past the two but she felt save with these people even if the others aren't human, they reached Rai's quarters. There was a large bed, an empty brown metal armor in a protective case of some kind that looked like what the samurai would wear and next to his bed is a set of three katana mounted to the wall: The two were identical, both had a scaly brown color, the tsuba were cross-shaped with a wavy line on all four directions, the hilts were maroon red. The one above was different then the two below, it's sheath was purple with a row of two tomoe circling each other, it's guard was silver and hexagon-shape. "Here's my quarters, we have a lot of spare rooms in the Leviathan." Rai said. She sat on other side his bed, it felt really comfortable and soft. Digging into her bag she found a camera inside. Drawn by curiosity, Rai looked over at his bed and noticed the small device. "What's that?" She turned her head over to her shoulder when hearing his question, knowing he was talking about the Camera in her hands. "It's my camera, I completely forgot about this. I think it records and films anything by pressing these buttons." Kirara explained showing it to him. "Like a visual-comlink or something, right?" He asked. She nodded. "I think so. At least the part where your ship came and attacked those Zon Ghouls was the first I filmed. Besides I can even film many aliens and planets during my time here and show my friends them." At the last part she felt unsure and doubt if she ever find her way back home. Stranded on the far side of the galaxy, not sure how long she had been held prisoner on the ship. "Yeah, if you make it past the nearest imperial fleet without them knowing your human." She turned to the young Anakadian in wonder. "What do you mean? Aren't the Sha'Dahls a peaceful race? Like the one of your crew members?" "Yeah, but what I mean is their empire has been around for millions of solar years. The Sha'dahls are one of the oldest and advance races in the galaxy; some say they can build stars and planets. Most races in the empire viewed them as gods. They were around Long before the start of the Republic and the Elemental Ascendance." Rai explained about the empire to the white haired girl. "If they find out about your origin, we're in big trouble." Kirara listened to every word he said, became ever more interest to know more and see what's out there. Looked at the many things he had in his quarters, some of them reminded her of the Chinese and Japanese films she watched. "We should arrive the nearest planet by tomorrow. You'll take the far side of the bed and I'll take this side." Pointed to each side of the large bed, he went to the bathroom to change his clothing. Kirara was given some clothing from the three-eyed elder. What was her name? Nalrianta who kindly found some clothes suitable for her to sleep until they find some proper ones, it was a sleeveless long blue shirt that reached down to her knees. She started to remove her shirt first, showing the white fabric bra clasping her cleavage and undoing it before putting the long shirt over her before doing the rest of her clothes. Rai came back wearing black shorts and a brown shirt to wear over his chest, pulled the lock of his orange hair through the shirt collar. Returning to his quarters to find the Human girl already in his bed already. Kirara noticed him changed and curled up under the bed sheets. "You changed already?" Rai could already guess with her clothes neatly folded on the chair. "Yeah, I'm usually quick when changing clothes." Rai got under the sheets with Kirara and faced the opposite direction. "Rai?" Hearing her voice over his shoulders, wondered what she wanted. "Yeah?" "Thanks." She said to him with a soft tune. A little surprised to hear this from her, at least she didn't sounded scared or anything for now. "No problem." He then fell asleep. Over to her side, Kirara couldn't help but blush over the fact that she's in the same bedroom with a boy who already she finds attractive, he didn't even said a thing about her hair being strange or even done anything to impress her. She did caught a glimpse of him staring at her chest once, she quickly noticed his blush in embarrassment so it must have been awhile since he met a girl around his age. She mentally thought of it was how amusing it was and could hardly blame him for it. Rai seemed like a gentlemen-type to respect her privacy. Kirara finally went to sleep and preparing for the tomorrow; when she wakes up in the morning, everything she has encountered, and both past and future will change her life forever. Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Babylon Category:Copyright